IronAngel: ArcLight
by J.D.Winters
Summary: Harper Alex Carter Stark is the younger twin sister of Tony Stark and now see must fight to the day and her family from a new evil that threaten to take over the world. with Humour, Magic, Science, Torture and trying not to pinch cap in the face.


~Afghanistan - 2006~

Harper Alex Carter Stark was 18 years old and has dark brown hair that looks almost black with a streak of royal blue and gold going through her fringe that goes to the right. Her hair reaches down to her waist and parts to the right. Harper and her father Howard were at a weapons demonstration that had just finished, Harper was wearing a Royal blue and gold hoodie with Stark industries on the back with a black vest top underneath. Was wearing Royal blue skinny jeans and Royal blue and gold converse. "can we go home know I didn't want to be here in the first place watching weapons that could kill innocent people are being detonated!" Harper said crossing her arms with her hood up, looking her dad straight in the eye, "Carter you are here to learn what must be done for a weapons demonstration as some day you and your brother are going to inherit company!" Howard retorted Harper diverted her gaze to the floor whilst playing with her hands Howard crouched down and lifted her chin with a finger "hey come on were going back to the base now" he she softly which surprised this was the only the time he seemed to show that in some sense that he cared for his son and daughter but this was never to be seen again as little did she know that would be the last time she saw her farther (not that she will miss Howard but she had loved her mother Peggy Carter until she was taken by cancer when she was younger, still does but she will miss her step mother Maria).

Harper and her father were in an armoured vehicle on their way back to the army base in Afghanistan when they came under fire they both quickly exited the vehicle Howard ran over to a group of soldiers with Harper following but a machine gun was fired right into the path she was running after her father, she dived behind a rock to avoid being hit by the bullets she quickly pulled out her phone to called her father but suddenly there was a loud thud next to her. Harper turned head to see that it she was bomb ' _wait it was a bomb made by Stark Industries her father's company_ ' she thought to herself looking horrified at the bomb wondering who had these people got her father's weapons (this is a reason why she did not like her father making advanced dangerous weapons as she was afraid they would fall into the wrong hands.) Harper stood up and was about to try and run away when it donated. Harper went thrown to the floor by the blast " **DADDY!** " was all she was able call out as her scream of pain filled the air breaking her father's heart as heard her calling daddy, she hadn't called Howard that since the day she went from calling Father to just Howard. A single tear fell down her father's cheek. glistening in the sun light like a diamond.

Harper hit the ground her back arcing u in pen as her chest started to burned, she craned her u and forward only to see her shirt being stained red, she ripped her shirt apart and saw that something had pierced the cavalier body armour she wearing and probably embedded itself somewhere in her chest then her eyes shut and everything around her faded into an empty void as she blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was awake and being pinned by a group of men (more like thugs) down to a cold metal table in what looked like it may have been a cave but she wasn't sure as she could not focus due to the throbbing pain in her chest that made it feel like it was on fire. One of the strange unknown men laughed when they realized that she was awake, Harper craned her neck up only to see blood everywhere chest cut open. her head was placed back on the cold metallic operating table as her back arched up in pain, the screams of pain as the saw out her rid to remove the most of the shrapnel from her chest, filled the room causing the men to laugh as her pain her increased until her throat would no longer allow a single whisper yet alone pain filled cry leave her lips, when suddenly her breath caught in her throat as something cold and metallic touch her heart 'oh god their touching my heart' was the only Harper could think before the pain became to unbearable and her backing arched up, her body convulsing in pain. Then a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth forcing her to breath in the sickly was sweet, bitter sent of chloroform and the world went black again as she fell into oblivion and the depths of her mind.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoy reading this, its not my first fanfiction, I have some on Quotev so heres the link to my other profile: TaylorPrime


End file.
